Noises
by Twisties
Summary: Maureen's sleep in interrupted by some loud noises. Will she ever get back to sleep! silly oneshot.


**Just a cute little MoJo (mainly Mo in this one) oneshot from an idea I got in Pre-Calculus...fun stuff! Enjoy!!**

**Noises**

It was early one morning and Maureen was peacefully sleeping in her and Joanne's king sized bed. Joanne left for work over two hours ago and the diva was fine with that. It was the perfect day for sleeping in and she planned to take advantage of it. All was going well in her wonderful scheme of not waking up until something loud and unnerving quickly ended her peaceful slumber.

_WEE-OOH, WEE-OOH, WEE-OOH, WEE-OOH!!!!_

"What the hell?" Maureen sat up in her bed and quickly looked around to see what was making the racket.

_WEE-OOH, WEE-OOH, WEE-OOH, WEE-OOH!!!!_

Maureen sighed and walked out of the bed with her blanket wrapped around herself.

"What the hell is making that noise?"

Once again the mysterious noise pierced through the room. Maureen covered her ears revealing her naked self and screamed.

"Ahhhh, why does the world hate me so!" exclaimed Maureen in an extremely melodramatic tone. The noise continued blasting through the apartment and finally Maureen decided to go find out what it was. She quickly showered, got dressed and ran into the hallway.

"Okay you little fucker…I'll find out what you are or my name is not Maureen Johnson!"

Moving in a very percussive way she made her way around the hallway until she stopped at a door reading: GARAGE. Here is where the noise was the loudest and Maureen stood ready to do whatever she had to do to quiet it down.

"What the—who keeps a _car_ in the City?" She opened the door and the loud evasive sound almost knocked her over.

"Shut up you stupid piece of metal scum!" screamed Maureen.

Surprisingly enough, the car actually did stop honking. Maureen looked around unsure if this was really over.

"Hmm, something fishy is going on around here…but oh well! It stopped! _I'm good!_" The diva did a song and dance routine back to her apartment. As soon as she got there she walked into the kitchen, made herself a hot drink and snuggled on her couch, planning on finishing her little snooze. As soon as her head hit the pillow though…

_BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP!_

"God!" the diva wailed towards the ceiling, "What did I do to deserve this? I'm a good person…well except for maybe last night…but Joanne was feeling kinky!"

Apparently God's ears were deaf to the divas pleas though, because the honking went on for another twenty minutes before it stopped. One the couch, Maureen was twitching uncomfortably but when she heard the peaceful silence, she could finally relax.

"Thank you God, Jesus, Buddha, or that god with a million arms and legs. Whoever's listening, thank you so much!" Maureen could now finish her rest that she felt was so rightfully hers. Maureen walked to her room and got snuggled under the covers. She put in a cassette of easy listening music. Slowly Maureen's eyes got heavier and heavier and she began to fall asleep once again. It almost seemed too good to be true…

_Ding-dong! Ding-dong! Ding-dong! Ding-dong! Ding-dong!_

Maureen jumped out of bed. A death glare was set on her face and a fist was forming in her left hand. _Whoever the fuck this is better have a good ass reason for bothering me, _she thought to herself. With her non fist forming hand Maureen ripped open the door and screamed.

"What the fuck do you _want?_"

Joanne stood on the other side of the door with her mouth hanging open. When she closed it, she had to look down because a smile was threatening her lips.

"Uh, wow…um, I left my keys here this morning so I needed you to open the door for me…"

Maureen continued panting while Joanne eased into the house.

"You wanna talk about it?" the lawyer asked while trying hard not to laugh at Maureen's frazzled state. To prevent herself, she got a Pellegrino out of the fridge and gulped it down.

"Pookie, you wouldn't believe the morning I had! I just wanted to sleep. That's all I asked for. But nooo, some damn car alarms had to keep going off in the garage and they kept me up. I mean, come on? Who even keeps a car in the City?!"

Joanne shook her head. "We do silly."

"Since when?"

"Since always! How do you think we go places like the beach or our parents' houses?"

Maureen shrugged, "I thought we borrowed someone's…hmm."

"Hmmm indeed…"

"Yeah," Maureen continued, "so anyhow, as soon as I'm almost asleep you start ringing the damn bell and that was the last straw. I'm sorry I snapped at you."

"No, I'm sorry Honeybear, how about we go take a nap together? I'll make sure no more car alarms can wake up from your sleep anymore, okay?"

"Okay…"

Joanne ushered Maureen into the bedroom. "I'll be there in a moment Mo."

When Joanne was sure Maureen was in her room she looked for her keys and found the alarm button. She pressed it and in the blink of an eye, the alarm on the car started to shriek.

_BEH, BEH, BEH, BEH, BEH, BEH, BEH!!_

From her room Maureen screamed again and Joanne shut off the alarm for good while giggling. As she walked to her room, she couldn't help but laugh at how dramatic the diva was. Joanne got into bed and snuggled with Maureen while thinking, _who knew I could be so cynical?_

Who knew…?

**FIN**


End file.
